wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Colbert Nation/Dexter Sinister
The Man, the Myth, the Legend Dexter Sinister is truly a man among men. Being one of the few members to have actually graduated college, his degree from MIT lends him all the credibility he needs. SoCal on Dex: "The man is a freight train of logic, once he gets going all you can do is get on board or get out of the way. I look to him as a sort of mentor, I used to have "rage at idiocy" issues and he taught me how to control and focus it. Instead of unleashing a furious barrage of insults during an argument to belittle the oppositions intellect, he taught me that by maintaining my inner calm I could slowly aim to bring them over to my side as opposed to pwning them so bad they lost the will to fight. The man is a fuckin' genius." Recent Promotion Amidst the chaos of the forum uprising of 2006, Dexter Sinister was promoted from user to Mod in an effort to appease the masses and regain control of a Nation calling for change. He attained this not by political maneuvering as many members were trying, but by appointment based on his merit and ability. The Political Discussion forum has not known such peace, and the move was lauded by all. Hobbies *tube surfing (riding between subway stops while holding onto the exterior of the car) *wearing ties *making others feel inferior *underground hip hop *Using big words Alleged white supremacy The infamous Ani_107 has oft suggested that Dexter Sinister supports the Nazi movement and racial segregation. You can't blame her, bitch is blind. Err, or something like that. Whatever. Known Aliases * The Verbal Molester * Dex Masta Flex * Big Smoke * King Cheeba * Doctor FeelGood * Labcoat Assasin * MBP (Most Ballin'est Playa) * Don Uganda * The Wolf * Big Daddy Rolf * Mr. Know * Le Big Mac * Liquid Plumber * Chocolate Thunder * Dex has a huge cock 10 Gs On 27 March 2007 Dexter Sinister broke the 10,000 mark for his posts count, becoming the second poster to do so. His 10,000th post was the following http://www.colboard.com/viewtopic.php?p=485689#485689: re: dick_fitts http://www.colboard.com/viewtopic.php?p=485454#485454 1. Fine, I take it you're not a 'Discovery Channel' person. However, one can conjecture that polar bears don't hibernate to reasonable confidence using common sense alone. Consider the climate polar bears live in: where it's winter for at least six months of the year, is it feasible to think they hibernate through it all? Furthermore there's the fact that they have a thick blubber coat, or hang out on seasonal ice floes to hunt for food, etc. 2. You're right, correctly identifying anthrax as a species of bacteria does not a sage make. Hell leaving my internships aside, I learned this little fact in 9th grade bio at the latest. If you didn't though, then paying a modest amount of attention to the news between, say, September and December 2001 would have informed you of the same. Now, I wasn't going to do this until you brought my mother into the picture. I've seen you be a bit of the Internet spelling coach yourself, so just letting you know, anthrax isn't actually a bacteriasic, it's actually a '''bacterium'. And that minor grammatical point I learned well before high school.'' 3. You concede that anyone responsible for killing cats should be executed, but if you're going to call it an ideological belief, you'll have to have thought through its implications, among them: *''should veterinarians be executed for putting cats to sleep?'' *''you support execution in this case of accidental death, so should drivers who accidentally run over cats be executed too?'' *''let alone other pets, what about homicide? Should it be punishable by death in all cases as well, or do you value feline above human life?'' These are some of the questions you have to answer and justify if you're to call your belief ideological, rather than simply getting emotionally caught up over the thought that many pets died so needlessly and preventably. Beyond that, your repeated admission of this belief is yet another thing that makes your self-characterization as a moderate, Dick Everyman kind of Republican even more absurd than when Bill O'Reilly tries to pass himself off as the same. -- And now you're asking me to write a book report, when you yourself bring nothing more than a simplistic essay question to kick off the discussion. If that 'challenge' is your idea of an intellectual Hail Mary, no thanks. ---- Dex has scribed a new chapter into Colbert Nation history, and there was much rejoicing.